Pearl
Pearl ist die neuste der Coaches, sie ist die weibliche Hauptrolle von Starlight Express. Sie ist die beste Freundin von Dinah dem Speisewagen, Buffy der Snackbar, Ashley dem Rauchwaggon, Belle dem Barwaggon und Carrie dem Gepäckwaggon. In der Deutschen Version wird sie als Erste Klasse Waggon bezeichnet. Rusty die Dampflok ist wahnsinnig in Pearl verliebt. Perönlichkeit Pearl ist jung, naiv und unschuldig, und sehr neu auf den Gleisen. Iihr fehlt es an Erfahrung was man im verlauf des Musicals sehen kann. Sie stimmt zu bzw. stimmte zu mit Rusty anzutreten ohne zu verstehen wie ernst jeder andere seine Rolle als Rennpartner nimmt: "Aber Pearl, du hast gesagt du fährst mit mir / Das ist eine Ewigkeit her!" ((Nicht der orginal Text) Ne Lok mit Lokomotion) "Und wir dampfen ab zu den Sternen / Bis einer kommt der's besser kann (Crazy) - Pearl ist bereit Rusty zu verlassen wenn sie eine bessere Option bekommt. Pearl wird meist in zwei verschiedenen Wegen dargestellt (es kommt auf die Schauspielerin an) - entweder ist sie extrem naive, schnell ablenkbar, und tut unüberlegte Sachen (trotzdessen gut gemeint) - oder sie ist eine kaltherzige, gefühlslose und sorglose Person. Wenn sie eine so übermütige und schnell ablenkbare Persönlichkeit hatte zog sie niemals in Erwägung wie ihre Aktionen die Züge um sie herum beeinflussten. Erst nach dem Finalenrennen wenn beide Electra und Greaseball ihr den Rücken gekehrt haben, wird sie zu einem netten und albernen Mädchen. Wenn sie aber als mehr wissende Person dargestellt wird, gibt sie sich mit Rusty ab bis sie einen besseren Zug kennenlernt, sie wählt später Electra über Rusty, wählt absichtlich Dinah's Freund Greaseball, und bemerkt Rusty erst wenn er sie im Finale rettet. Rolle Eigentlich suchte Pearl nach ihrem Traum Zug (Dann pfeift er mir zu), welches ein modernes Märchen wieder wiederspiegelt in dem eine Prinzessinen nach ihrem Prinz suchen. Sie akzeptiert Rusty nich als ihren Traum Zug, und wird erst die Partnerin von Electra und dann von Greaseball (für die Zeit in der sie ihren Traum Zug sucht). Wenn die zwei Bösewichte sie aber im Stich lassen und Rusty sie rettet realisiert sie das Rusty schon immer ihr Traum Zug war. (Er allein) In allen anderen Produktionen, ist sie glücklich mit Rusty als Partner (Liebesexpress). Sobald Electra an kommt (AC/DC) ist sie begeistert und fühlt sich geschmeichelt als er ihr die Nachricht schickt das sie sein Partner sein soll. Dies lässt sie in einem Zwiespalt und sie entscheidet mit wem sie ans Rennen geht (Hilf mir versteh'n). Electra ist neu, sauber, glänzend und stylisch. Sie kennt Rusty aber lang genug um zu wissen dass er nett ist, und das er sie zuerst gefragt hat. Sie stimmt schließlich Electra zu und denkt es ist nicht wichtig mit wem sie ins Rennen zieht. Sie zieht später mit Greaseball in Rennen (Wir haben Rhythmus) und denkt immer noch das es nicht wichtig ist mit wem man ins Rennen zieht. Pearl denkt alles ist nur Spaß und sagt zu Dinah das sie aufhören soll zu weinen. Beide Greaseball und Electra haben Rusty nach dem Uphill Finale gepiesackt, im Downhill Finale benutzt Greaseball sie um Electras Attacken zu blocken, Greaseball koppelt Pearl dann ab und lässt sie auf den Gleisen zum Sterben zurück. Rusty war der einzige der sie gerettet hat und sich anschließend um sie gekümmert hat. Nachdem Pearl ihr Fehler bemerkt (Du Allein) koppelt sie sich bei Rusty an, welcher ihr vergibt. In der damaligen Produktion, umarmen sie sich, in der heutigen Produktion küssen sie sich. Als Rusty in der Orginalen London Produktion fragt ob Pearl sein Rennpartner sein will, lehnt sie das angebot ab, und erklärt ihm das der Zug von dem sie Träumt von Dampf angetrieben wird. Obwohl Rusty eine Dampflock ist ''lehnt sie ih ab und sagt er hat nicht den selben Pfiff den ihre Traum Lok hat. Stattdessen akzeptiert sie die E-Lok Electra als Partner im zweiten Rennen bis sie ihre Traum Lok findet. Nach dem "Rap" akzeptiert sie Greaseball als Partner, und lässt Dinah betrübt zurück Pearl vesteht nicht warum. Nachdem Uphill Finale, erkennt sie wie Greaseball wirklich ist und dass er mit Caboose und Electra Rusty ausbremsen wollte. Während dem Downhill Finale ist Pearl abgelenkt weil sie an Rusty denkt. Sie würd daraufhin von Electra verletzt und von Greaseball abgekoppelt dass sendet sie an die Seite der Strecke, was ihr fast das leben kostet. Rusty rettet sie jedoch und sie bemerkt das Rusty die ganze Zeit ihre Traum Lok war. In anderen Produktionen ist sie bereits der Partner von Rusty,sobald jedoch Electra erscheint, ist sie begeistert von Electra und fühlt sich geschmeichelt weil er sie als Partner für's erste Rennen will. Sie kann sich nicht entscheiden wen sie als Partner haben will. Sie kennt Rusty jedoch länger und hat sie zuerst gefragt. Bevor sie sich jedoch entscheiden kann, erscheint Electra und nimmt sie einfach mit. Sie geht mit ihm weil sie denkt es ist nicht wirklich wichtig mit wem sie geht, und das alles nur Spaß ist. Nach dem Finale wenn sie von Rusty gerettet werden muss weil sie einen fatalen Unfall hatte bemerkt sie das sie mit Rusty ins Rennen hätte gehen sollen und hat jetzt Angst das sie alles für Rusty zerstört hat. Rusty erscheint jedoch und vergibt ihr und die beiden umarmen sich entweder oder küssen sich. Songs '''Original London Version' * Nennt mich Rusty - mit Rusty und den Coaches * Ne Lok mit Locomotion - mit den Coaches * Fracht ist Macht - mit der Fracht und den Coaches * Dann pfeift er mir zu - Solo * Er Allein - Solo * Only You - Mit Rusty Überarbeitete London Version * Ne Lok mit Locootion - mit den Coaches * Fracht ist Macht - mit der Fracht und den Coaches * Dann pfeift er mir zu - Solo * Crazy - mit Rusty und den Coaches * Hilf mir versteh'n - Solo * Allein im Licht der Sterne - mit Rusty Bochum Version * Liebesexpress - mit Rusty und den Coaches * Ne Lok mit Locomotion - mit den Coaches * Crazy - mit Rusty und den Coaches * Hilf mir versteh'n - Solo * Du Allein - mit Rusty * Allein im Licht der Sterne Überarbeitete Bochum Version * Ne Lok mit Locomotionm - mit den Coaches * Nie Genug - mit den Coaches * Dann pfeift er mir zu - Solo * Crazy - mit Rusty und den Coaches * Hilf mir Versteh'n - Solo * Nur mit ihm - mit Rusty * Für Immer - mit Rusty Japan/Australien Tour * Liebesexpress - mit Rusty und den Coaches * Ne Lok mit Locomotion - mit den Coaches * Hilf mir versteh'n - Solo * Only You - with Rusty USA/England Tour * Ne Lok mit Locomotion - mit den Coaches * Dann pfeift er mir zu - Solo * Crazy - mit Rusty und den Coaches * Hilf mir versteh'n - Solo * Allein im Licht der Sterne - mit Rusty * Er Allein / Only You - mit Rusty * Für Immer - mit Rusty Expreso Astral * Me Chiflará (Spanische Übersetzung von Dann pfeift er mir zu) - Solo * No Resiste Mi Corazón (Spanische Übersetzung von Hilf mir versteh'n) - Solo * Si Buscas Otro Amor (Spanische Übersetzung von Allein im Licht der Sterne) - mit Rusty Bochum 2018 In 2018, wurde die Show wegen dem 30ten Jubiläum komplett überarbeitet. Pearls Rolle wurde ausgearbeitet und ist der Mittelpunkt der Show. Pearl kommt am Anfag der Show am Bahnhof an - Rusty soll die neuen Coaches holen und stellt sich Pearl und den anderen Coaches vor. Sie wird jetzt als schüchternes und weniger selbstbewusst gespielt. Pearl singt nach einer überarbeiteten Konversation mit Rusty und Electra immernoch Hilf mir versteh'n. Control wird aber langweilig weil Pearl zu lange braucht um sich zu entscheiden deswegen bestimmt er das Pearl zu Electra geht. Aussehen Cast London Broadway Japan / Australia Tours Bochum, Germany Anna Maria Schmidt won the role of Pearl in a TV talent show in 2008, but did not finish skate school and did not perform in the show. US Tour 1989 - 1991 ' Las Vegas 1993 - 1997' US Tour 2003 - 2004 UK Tours 2004 - 2008 NZ Tour 2009 UK Tour 2012-2013 All Credits go to: https://starlightexpressmusical.wikia.com/wiki/Pearl[[Kategorie:Starlight express]]